Story of the Tyrant
by Chulance
Summary: The story of Frieza and how he became the evil conquer and destroyer of planets. It all started with with his child-hood with his cruel parents watch the story of the powerful villain.
1. Plot

Story of the tyrant

The story of Frieza and how he became the evil conquer and destroyer of planets. It all started with with his child-hood with his cruel parents watch the story of the powerful villain. How did Frieza become so evil, what happanned to his mother, all those questions and more will be revealed


	2. I wanna pony

Chapter 1 I want a pony!

Our story begins on a warm summer day on the planet Chanson a wonderful planet that had recently been taken over by a powerful warrior named King Cold. He was known as one of the fiercest warriors in the galaxy. He had heard how beautiful this planet was and so he had conquered and now planned to vacation on the planet with his wife Chiller, and his two sons Cooler and Frieza. A circular space-ship was seen entering the atmosphere of planet Chanson.

The ship continued flying through the clear blue sky until it landed down in a beautiful area tree's were everywhere this place was wonderful except if you lived there. The residents of the planet were forced to serve King Cold and his men whenever they came on vacation or to rest. Inside the ship a white skinned humonaid with purple sections on his body. It was none other than King Cold's short tempered selfish brat of a son named Frieza.

" I wanna a pony, I wanna pony!" He began to sing horribly to his father King cold

"Stop your blabbing you stupid excuse for a warrior!" Said a purple skinned being with white sections on his body.

"Stop it! Cooler if your brother wants a pony I'm getting him a dang pony! Said a tall muscular purple being who wore a black cape with red on one side.

" Frieza your such a spoiled brat!

"DADDY Cooler's being mean!

Suddenly a medium sized woman with blue skin was seen emerging from one of the upper level's of the space ship.

" Cooler stop upsetting Frieza!

" But he's being a stubborn brat how come he gets everything he wants and I get nothing. I wanna pony too!

" Shut up! Cooler I'd never waist money getting such trivial things"

Cooler was angry flaring up with power." That's not true your getting Frieza a pony you just said so!" He yelled

" Yes but Freiza has straight A's! He even got an A t in killing and torture. He got all a's in mass destruction, manipulation, and mocking!

" But I only got a B in torture I like quick kills!!!!!!!!

" How dare you call yourself a pickle!

"A what? Dad what's wrong with you are you mental or something?

Freiza flared up with power firing a massive blast of ki at one of the walls on the spaceship creating a massive hole in the wall causing Cooler to smirk.

"Did he get an A in being an idiot as well? He asked but suddenly his mom Chillas slapped him in the back of his head.

" Shut up, I wish you were more like Frieza! When's the last time you made a wall in the middle of our only space-vessel we can use to return home?

Cooler flared up with power" I can destroy the whole ship! He said gathering ki energy firing a massive blast as Frieza yelled" NOOOOO My rubber ducky!!!!!!!! .

As the blast slammed into the floor of the space-ship there was a massive explosion which utterly destroyed the spaceship. Rubble and debris was seen everywhere were the space-ship had once stood. Cooler was floating in the air a few feet above the rubble watching as his father and brother emerged from the rubble.

" Now that's an awesome blast"

Frieza starred at his brother angrily as their mom Chillas finally emerged form the rubble. King Cold starred at Cooler and suddenly fired a blast at Cooler sending him flying through the groud.

"HOW dare you!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cooler began to cough up blood as he stood up " How dare I what?

"You know I don't know I thought you had done something bad"

"Cooler punched me! Frieza yelled despite the fact that Cooler was lying on the ground bleeding his parents believed him and so they each fired a beam of ki at Cooler who was sent flying through the ground. He was knocked unconscious by the power of the two ki beams fired by his parents.

" So can I get my pony now?

"Sure son follow me" King Cold said flying into the air towards a luxuriant city where he planned to stay for a while.


End file.
